


Dreams

by Ileana_N



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poisoning, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N/pseuds/Ileana_N
Summary: Marvel 616Тот факт, что какой-то убийца из Красной Комнаты сумел отравить Тони под его же носом, приводил Баки в состояние абсолютной ярости.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 29





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259685) by [Angst_BuriTTo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/pseuds/Angst_BuriTTo). 



– …Бильбо снились очень беспокойные сны.

Закрыв книгу, Баки положил ее себе на колени, освободив ладони, чтоб устало потереть лицо. Его и так покрасневшие глаза еще больше заболели от того, сколько лишней силы он применил.

– Пожалуйста, просыпайся, – хрипя попросил он. Его и без того грубый голос еще больше сел от переживаний.

Перед ним стояла типичная больничная койка в медицинском отсеке Щ.И.Т.а, а на ней лежал сам директор организации Энтони Старк – свет жизни Баки Барнса, Капитана Америки.

Приборы непрерывно издавали звуковые сигналы, а Тони все лежал без сознания, и Баки не мог не дергаться каждый раз, когда слышал хоть малейшие изменения ритма пульса Тони или количества кислорода в его крови.

Тот факт, что какой-то убийца из Красной Комнаты смог отравить Тони под его же носом, приводил его в состояние ярости. Это он учил лучших в Красной Комнате, он сам был там на голову выше остальных, и все же кто-то сумел подсунуть яд в кофе Старка и почти убить его, прежде чем Баки вообще успел заметить, что происходит.

Он злился, скрипя зубами от самого осознания.

Если бы он не пришел первый раз пораньше на их встречу с Тони…

Если бы он случайно не завел будильник на два часа раньше, чем обычно…

Если бы тренировочный зал не был на ремонте после экспериментов Бишоп со стрелами…

…Тони умер бы.

От одной мысли у него озноб прошел по позвоночнику, его металлическая рука сжалась в кулак, сервоприводы загудели в протесте.

Он не позволял себе надолго зацикливаться на таких размышлениях: Тони жив, он спит, и врач говорит, что это не кома, хоть Баки и терзают сомнения – уже три дня прошло, а Тони до сих пор не пришел в себя.

Наклонившись вперед, Баки осторожно взял маленькую, но покрытую мозолями руку Тони в собственную металлическую лапищу. Он заговорил, поглаживая большим пальцем костяшки директора Щ.И.Т.а:

– Бобби говорит, что мне надо вытащить голову из задницы, кончать уже пускать слюни на тебя и перейти к делу, – покачал головой Баки. – Америка с ней согласилась, но сказала, что и тебе пора уже что-то решать. Я, правда, не очень ей поверил. На самом деле, какая-то часть меня до сих пор в шоке. Что, блин, ты б вообще хотел со мной? Я только оружие, просто солдат, а ты… Сказать по правде, мужик, я и не представляю, что б ты там мог увидеть во мне. Но остальные говорят совершенно иное – даже Наталья, а ты ж ее знаешь.

Баки вздохнул, играя с пальцами Тони:

– Если бы только Стив был здесь… – Баки тряхнул головой, выбрасывая из головы такие мысли.

Он посмотрел на умиротворенное лицо Тони, задержавшись взглядом на изящных губах.

– Если б смел, то поцеловал бы тебя прямо сейчас – может, ты наконец проснулся бы.

– …и получил бы воодушевленное согласие.

Баки вскочил на ноги, услышав едва внятное бормотание, и уже почти нажал на кнопку вызова медсестры, когда его потянули за металлическую руку.

– Ты очнулся, – выдохнул Баки, и Тони улыбнулся, хоть и слабо, а не как обычно. – Мне надо позвать сестру… – сдал назад Баки, пытаясь аккуратно вытащить руку из чужой хватки.

– Единственное, что тебе надо сделать прямо сию минуту, Барнс, – это поцеловать меня.

Баки не мог поверить своим ушам – Тони вообще сейчас серьезно?

– Ты только что проснулся после отравления и сразу хочешь поприставать ко мне?

– Ладно, когда ты так говоришь, это действи… м-м-м…

Баки ощутил, как искры вспыхнули на его устах, когда он крепко, но аккуратно прижался к роскошным губам Тони, осторожно целуя и покусывая нижнюю.

Они не разделялись еще пару минут, пока Баки не остановился, коснувшись лбом ко лбу Тони.

Глядя в голубые глаза напротив, Баки не мог удержаться от мысли, что его будущее внезапно заиграло новыми яркими красками в сравнении с временами до того момента, как Тони сделал глоток того чертового отравленного кофе.

Он не мог дождаться, чтобы узнать, что же будет дальше.


End file.
